Some Sweet Sweet Love
by silvershadowling
Summary: Morgan is a father too an ill 2 year old Spencer, Dr.Sweet comes over and makes things better...for both of them  M later on
1. He's Sick!

DISCLAIMER I own nothing here blah blah blah they belong to Criminal Minds People and Disney people.

Okay this story will be about Morgan and his ill son, Spencer, and a Doctor...and not just any Doctor but the ever gorgeous Doctor sweet (from the lost empire of Atlantis, ps you do not need to have seen the movie too appreciate him smirk ) ENJOY! (pss this ch is not as juicy as the next ones but will set the mood ;) )

- this is what he looks like in here mrawww! .com/gallery/89102#/d1se3he

Morgan woke up with a start to the sound of a child's cry. He quickly realized it was coming from his sons room. He got out of bed and trudged over to the two year olds room.

"Pretty boy? Hey hey hey, shush, you're okay, daddies here." He said picking Reid up out of his bed.

Reid laid his head on Morgan's shoulder, silently weeping.

"What's the matter baby?" Morgan asked him.

"Me sick, throat hurts." Spencer murmured looking at the blue wall covered in train models, building and car blue prints, all bought by Morgan with the occasional dinosaur and nursery rhymes posters. Morgan loved his kid with all his heart. He remembered when he first laid eyes on him after the adopting agency had cleared him. Spencer was his son, and Morgan would do anything too protect him. So when Spencer got sick, Morgan's protective instincts kicked in.

"It's okay Spencer here lets turn on the light." Morgan said and felt Spencer nod. He turned on the lights and laid Spencer on his bed. He then felt his head.

"Woah! Spencer you're burning up!"

"I on fire?" Spencer asked his voice quivering.

"Wha- No, no! It's an expression! Baby boy, I meant that you have a fever."

"Oh." Spencer said, calming down a bit.

"Here let me call auntie Garcia." Morgan said. Spencer laid back in his bed with a feeble nod.

"Garcia...yeah yeah I know it's late. No um Spencer is sick, I need you too find a doctor willing too make house calls, his throat hurts and he has a fever and it's snowing and I don't want too make Spencer sicker! Can yo- Already thanks! Yeah I owe you baby girl! Thanks!" Morgan said over the phone.

"Hey buddy, Auntie G just called a nice doctor too come over here." Morgan whispered too him brushing his hair back.

"Here?" Spencer asked his voice barley a whisper.

"Yeah he's coming here isn't that cool?"

"Mmmhmm." Spencer nodded falling asleep.

Morgan looked over his son who had fallen in a fretful sleep. He laid there worrying over him until he heard a knock on the door. He walked over too the door and peered through the looking hole. He saw a man holding a big bag.

"Hello?" Morgan asked.

"Uh Hello! I'm Doctor Sweet, I'm here too see a Spencer Reid Morgan." said.

Morgan opened the door.

"Come in he is in his room." Morgan said. came in and followed him too Spencer's room.

Morgan woke him up, "Hey Spencer wake up the Doctor is here."

Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor.

"Hey Spencer, my name is , and I came here too make you feel better, okay?" He said smiling down at the sick boy. Spencer nodded and was propped up on the bed.

"So what hurts Spencer?" He asked.

"My throat hurts." Spencer croaked.

"Okay lets see say ahh!"

"Ahh."

"Oh...looks like you have a strawberry tongue."

"What's that Doc?"

"Its when the tongue looks red and bumpy. It's also coated in white. He also has a sore throat." answered Morgan.

"I think he might also have a fever. He felt pretty hot." Morgan said.

"Open your mouth Spencer, I am going too put this under your tongue too check your temperature." said.

"It's at 101 degrees F." He said.

"How bad is it Doc?" Morgan asked him.

"Uh...well I need too check one more thing and then I think I will be able too give a diagnosis. Spencer I'm going too pull up your shirt okay, I want too check too see if you have a rash. Spencer nodded. The doctor pulled up his shirt and sure enough there was the rash.

"Thank you Spencer, here you can go back too sleep if you want, I'm just going too talk too your father for a little bit." He said. Spencer nodded and went back too sleep.

"You're son has Scarlet fever, it's a common childhood illness, and is curable with a treatment of antibiotics. He should be better in ten days, Ill be coming in too check up on him over the next days and he'll be all better." Dr. Sweet said with a reassuring smile.

Morgan sighed with relief and shook the doctors hand after he gave the antibiotics. He showed him out and went back too Spencer's room. Not a long time after he got there, he heard a knock at the door. Then another. He went back and again looked out the window. It was Doctor Sweet. He opened the door puzzled.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Morgan asked worried.

"Um I'm snowed in, my car won't start and the roads are too slippery. I hope you don't mind?" said. Morgan did not mind at all, especially after he had noticed the bulging muscles he saw under the doctors coat, when he was taking Spencer temperature. Now he was standing there six foot five, a tall impressive, chocolate thunder God of a man asking if he could stay over. No way in hell was Morgan going too say no to that. So with a smile and a nod he welcomed in the guest doctor and showed him too the guest room.

OMG was that ending slightly hot yay or nay! I hope you enjoyed I will write more since this is a christmas present too a friend of mine Princess1Heart1Hubby (liecoughcoughloveyyou! XD) Merry late Christmas!


	2. Welcome in

Morgan, with the doctor not too far behind, lead the way to the guest bedroom. He opened the door to the light green wallpapered room and motioned the doctor inside.

"I hope the bed will be comfortable enough for you."

The doctor tested the bed, "It's fine, I've slept on an icy dirt floor during a snow storm, trust me this is heaven." he said laying down on it, his right arm resting behind his ear as to affirm his statement.

"Really!?" Morgan asked him.

Dr. sweet kicked his shoes off, "Yeah...I used to be a...well I used to go on expeditions...treasure hunting expeditions not too long ago. I quit after a while, it was fun and all but, oh I'd not know, I guess I just wanted to settle down after a while. So here I am."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I suppose, so what do you do? If you don't mind me asking."

Morgan took a seat in the chair across the room.

"I work for the FBI, I specialize in fixations and obsessive behaviors."

"Really! That's...great...but doesn't it ever get too you?"

"Sometimes...but I have Spencer to remind me I'm human. I don't know how I would do it without him, but it's hard, sometimes it's really hard to go on."

Dr. Sweet walked over to Morgan whose hand was now over his eyes, trying to keep some images, horrible images of past cases out, and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Morgan said. Dr. Sweet nodded.

"Believe it or not, I know the feeling." Sweet said and Morgan looked up into his eyes, a similar haunted look reflected in his eyes.

Morgan got up, "Do you want anything? Do you want anything like food, or the heater up?" hands crossed over himself, holding himself, and shutting himself off from Dr. Sweet.

"Uh, not thanks, I'll be fine."

"Okay, we'll I'm down the hall, two rooms down from Spencer's. Uh...sleep well."

"Thank you."


End file.
